


Redhead fever

by special_k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_k/pseuds/special_k





	Redhead fever

Из года в год в Норе ничего не меняется. Гермиона чувствует себя здесь как дома – лучше, чем дома, если быть совсем уж честной. Миссис Уизли крутится на кухне наверняка с самого утра, и сейчас в каждом уголке дома, даже еще у порога, пахнет выпечкой. Мистер Уизли еще в Министерстве и будет не раньше одиннадцати. Рон сидит на диване и играет с Коростой. Джинни где-то наверху, скорее всего, читает что-то о квиддиче. А Фред и Джордж, перевесившись через перила лестницы на второй этаж, ждут, когда сработает очередное их изобретение: вокруг только что вошедшей Гермионы уже что-то дымилось, предвещая сомнительной приятности шалость.

\- Гермиона, детка, наконец-то ты добралась! - Молли выбежала из кухни как раз в тот момент, когда из дыма появился ужасающего вида фолиант, и схватилась за сердце.

Огромная книга сначала громко зашелестела желтыми страницами, потом обложки стали то съезжаться, то разъезжаться, и Нора заходила ходуном от звуков, напоминающих баян. Гермиона, смеясь, заткнула уши. Страницы образовали в воздухе арку с надписью «Добро пожаловать», воспламенились и все исчезло, будто ничего и не было никогда. Шалость удалась.

\- Добро пожаловать, Гермиона! - Фред и Джордж уже успели обменяться восторгами от своего «Поздравляриуса» и поспешили присоединиться к групповым объятиям.

Гермиона не могла сказать, что любит обниматься. Но ей всегда нравилось распознавать запахи людей. Так от Молли всегда пахло пылью и вкусной едой, от Фреда с Джорджем — порохом и каким-то их общим, на двоих, запахом, от Рона — имбирем и опилками, а от Джинни... От Джинни в последнее время пахло маленькой женщиной. Грейнджер отметила это еще когда они прощались на платформе 9¾ в прошлом июне. Этот запах отчего-то сразу запомнился Гермионе, будто... зацепил. И сейчас он моментально всплыл в памяти вместе с ощущением: прижать к себе, запустить руку в играющие на летнем солнце темно-рыжие волосы, поцеловать в щеку, остановить взгляд на ярких озорных глазах, помахать рукой. Гермиона отмахнулась от этих мыслей, как от мух, и вскинула голову. Ей страшно нравились любопытные дуги ее бровей, когда она убирала этим движением волосы и делала заинтересованное выражение лица.  
Все пошли ужинать.

 

Августовский выпуск «Придиры» был довольно занимателен, и Гермиона не заметила, как стемнело. Делить комнату с Джинни было удобно — та тоже много читала перед сном, никогда не шумела ночью и умела тихо улизнуть утром. Но ощущение ответственности за младшую никогда не покидало Грейнджер — она всегда заботилась, чтобы над книгой у Джинни всегда был хороший свет, чтобы она не ложилась спать слишком поздно, чтобы одеяло хорошо укрывало ее, особенно если приоткрыто окно.

\- Включить ночник? - Гермиона отложила журнал и села на кровати.  
\- Да нет, я уже спать, пожалуй, - Джинни закрыла «Краткую историю квиддича от Алистера Абрахамса до Ядвиги Яровицки» и потерла глаза ладонями. - Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джинни.

Стараясь уснуть, Гермиона сначала думала о статье из «Придиры», где мистер Лавгуд снова рассказывал небылицы о морщерогих кизляках, потом вспомнила Полумну, подумала, что здорово будет снова встретить ее, ведь совсем немного осталось, и они опять будут вместе сидеть на лужайках у воды днем и допоздна бродить между стеллажей в библиотеке. После этого, кажется, почти уснула, но ее сон был еще слишком чуток, чтобы не обратить внимания на короткий скрип чужой кровати. Тогда она перевернулась на другой бок, подтянула колени к подбородку, зажмурилась и стала слушать тишину.

Тишину, как оказалось, то и дело нарушали шорохи и хлюпанье. "Хм, Джинни тоже наверное не может уснуть. Люди же не глотают слюну, когда спят."

Через несколько секунд на Гермиону накатила жаркая волна возбуждения. Она открыла глаза. Не думать, не думать, не думать об этом. Не думать, как маленькая веснушчатая ручка сейчас у Джинни под пижамой –  
Господи.

Джинни была совсем юной, и прикосновения к себе еще вызывали в ней бурю эмоций. Она старалась как можно тише дышать, но результат от втягивания воздуха через зубы был совершенно обратный. Гермиона практически кожей ощущала как отзывается тело младшей Уизли на любое движение. Едва уловимый стон в голос — и удержаться от занятия тем же грязным делом невозможно.

Гермиона представляла себе, как Джинни правой рукой гладит свой живот, затем поднимается выше и легонько сжимает грудь, затем чуть сильнее. Тянет за сосок, выгибается. Левой она забирается в рыжий пушок, находит клитор, массирует его мягкими подушечками пальцев. Боязливо двигается дальше, исследуя себя, имея слабое представление о собственном устройстве, стараясь не задеть ничего лишнего. Не очень тихое частое дыхание то увлекает Гермиону за собой, то, становясь еще чуть громче, возвращает к действительности. Она, закусив губу, ласкает свое тело, вдыхая разлившийся сейчас на всю комнату запах маленькой-женщины-Джинни, и представляет, как было бы здорово оказаться под ее прикосновениями сейчас, или трогать ее самой, находить, показывать, ощущая этот запах еще острее, наполняя им свои легкие. Ей хочется гладить почти прозрачную белую кожу, пробовать ее на вкус, оставлять следы, запоминая расположение своих меток относительно карты пигментных пятнышек, держать Джинни за волосы, целуя ее губы, присваивать эту девочку. В какой-то момент она даже думает, что вся семейка Уизли — ее персональный наркотик, и было бы обалденно круто оказаться как-нибудь с Фредом и Джорджем и парочкой их веселых штучек в душевой команды Гриффиндора во время матча по квиддичу, но сейчас — сейчас ей слишком хочется девочку, и ее пальцам тепло и влажно, и можно думать, что именно они заставляют Джинни так всхлипывать. Так по-взрослому и так горячо, так, как умеют только эти чертовы рыжие, так, как умеют, на самом деле, только эти чертовы Уизли.

Джинни делает самый громкий вдох и это ее «Гарри!», сорвавшееся полушепотом, рушит всю атмосферу, с таким трудом построенную Гермионой у себя в голове. Кровь стучит в висках, очертания мебели в темноте плывут перед глазами. «Проклятье», думает она, и, на цыпочках выйдя из комнаты, довольно громко хлопает дверью. Эта Уизли еще будет принадлежать ей.


End file.
